wtfoshforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Teuch Neuko
Teuch Neuko was a Jedi Master and member of the Jedi High Council during the Clone War and the years preceding it. He considered himself to be neither Guardian nor Consular, instead studying all aspects of Jedi training. He was a very moderate Jedi, practicing Form III, Soresu, and only demonstrating his superior lightsaber skills and Force knowledge if absolutely necessary. He was elected to the High Council after the murder of Even Piell, and continued to serve through the Clone War. Though he often remained as a leader on Coruscant, he still engaged in several battles during the war, such as Serenno and Telmaros. Near the end of the war, Teuch engaged in a duel with General Grievous and, while victorious, sustained serious injuries which led him to retire from the High Council and seek solitude on Arebeddon to rest and recover. There he went into a deep Force trance which allowed him to avoid Order 66 and be presumed dead both by Darths Sidious and Vader but also his former padawan Mihra Reyven. It was only in 5 ABY, after the vanquishing of the Sith at Endor, that Maran Teesa felt Teuch through the Force and brought Mihra and her sons to him. This led him to take on Jorum Bark as his padawan and bring him to Ilum for training. They stayed there for several months alongside former Jedi Nioman Dakara and his apprentice Gareth Holvin, though Teuch bore little respect for either of them. As the Galactic Civil War raged on and Nioman joined on the side of the Empire, Teuch took Jorum to Arebeddon, where Maran had constructed a new Jedi Temple, but Jorum soon left for Taldornadi after learning of his father's presence there. He returned with fellow Force sensitive Sironne Ostobel in time to witness Teuch, whose health had declined from age and old injuries, and Maran, who had poured his life force into the new temple, become one with the Force. Information Born: 88 BBY; Neimoidia Died: 6 ABY; Arebeddon Species: Neimoidian Affiliation: Jedi Order, Jedi High Council, 422nd Republic Legion Jedi Path: Neither Weapon: Blue Lightsaber Lightsaber Form: Soresu, primarily, though Teuch was proficient in all the first six forms. Master: Unknown Apprentices: Mihra Reyven Bark, Jorum Bark. Biography Early Years Clone War Personality and Traits Teuch was a very reserved Jedi, and often very traditional in his thinking, though he did recognize the need for the Jedi to become generals, even if he disliked it. He was known to be a tough and exacting master, though he was also very supportive and proud of his padawans should they complete his training and reach the rank of Jedi Knight. Teuch was also very demanding of himself, which showed in his skills in the rare instances that he displayed them to their full measure. Powers and Abilities "The closest to Sith most any Jedi has faced are Asajj Ventress and General Grievous." "and very few survive an encounter with Grievous. One of those few is here with us now." "Indeed. Though none escape a battle with that monster unwounded." ~Plo Koon, Kyidyin Muchian, and Teuch Neuko, in regards to Neuko's battle with Grievous. As neither a Guardian nor a Consular, Teuch heavily practiced both his swordsmanship and his Force abilities, becoming highly skilled in each due to his tough training regimen. He also had abilities as a diplomat, which he preferred to use before force. Despite his prowess, Teuch only displayed his abilities to the fullest when absolutely necessary, preferring not to showcase his talents for fear of becoming prideful of them, particularly his mastery of the Force. When he did use his skills to the fullest, he was a force to be reckoned with, and was one of very few Jedi to not only survive, but actually win a one-on-one engagement with General Grievous, though he was injured during the battle. He also had enough understanding of the Force to put himself in a trance so deep that not even Darth Sidious, Yoda, or his former padawan Mihra could sense that he still lived. Non-Canon Teuch was thought to have been killed on Darabbon during Order 66, but in reality faked his death and went into a deep trance that cut him off completely from the Force and put him in a slumber for twenty-five years where he barely aged and remained completely unaware of events around him. He awoke after the deaths of Darths Sidious and Vader on Endor in 4 ABY. He later took on the training of Jorum Bark, the son of his former padawan Mihra. He found himself an unlikely ally in Nioman Dokoora and joined forces with him to track down and defeat Darth Vader, who was discovered to have survived the Battle of Endor. Unfortunately for Teuch, Luke Skywalker convinced Nioman to seek to keep Vader alive, rather than kill him as Teuch intended. Nevertheless, Teuch, alongside Jorum, Mihra, Azarp, and Nioman's apprentice Gareth Holvin, engaged in battle against Vader. Ultimately, though, they were not strong enough to defeat him and Teuch was killed before Skywalker arrived to put Vader in a stasis. Personality and Traits He was of the strong opinion that one a Force user turned to the Dark Side, they could never fully return to the Light, and thus he believed the only way to put an end to the threat of Darth Vader was to kill him. Not even the living example of redemption that was Nioman Dakara could change his view on this. Category:BBY Category:Character Category:Fanfic Category:Caleb Category:Canon (Caleb) Category:Jedi